freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
THX
Info THX is a motion picture quality certification system (despite being branded as a "sound system" until 1997) founded by Tomlinson Holman and George Lucas in 1982 (in turn was then-owned by Lucasfilm Ltd. until 2002, when spun-off in its present day company, THX Ltd. It's now owned by Creative Labs), named after the first film Lucas directed, THX 1138. The THX system was created for the theatrical release of "Star Wars: Episode VI - Return of the Jedi". And later appeared on the VHS release of most 20th Century Fox movies and the earliest DVD releases later on in 2002. THX officially stands for "'T'omlinson 'H'olman's E'X'''periment". THX has provided certified VHS, DVD, LaserDisc, and Blu-ray (and HD-DVD; Brave Story only) films from major studios such as Buena Vista/Walt Disney Pictures and 20th Century Fox, among other studios, also when this was seen in theaters. They also certify video games, Dell PCs, Tivos, and other home theater equipment as well. Additionally, the THX logo is also referred to as "the loudest noise of your childhood". And it was, for young Disney movie fans. Editor’s Note This trailer's rendition of the Deep Note, cited as "the most awesome, powerful, and terrifying audio trademark in the film industry" by No Film School, is frequently referenced and parodied for its capability to be perceived as loud and menacing. This is an aural illusion; the spectrum of frequencies used in the sound, which Gary Rydstrom says makes it "just feel loud", are of sufficient volume for theaters. *No Film School, May 2018, updated in October 2018 *Fast Company, March 2010 This is one of two logos that used a theme other than the original Deep Note, the other being "Grand" (the 4th logo). It proved to be unpopular among viewers. Andy Moorer, in an interview with Twenty Thousand Hertz, recalled that "Nobody liked sounds, nobody remembered them". *Twenty Thousand Hertz, June 2018 The Eclipse logo gained notably for the much louder deep note, and thus is sometimes thought to be the scariest THX trailer of them all due to this (specially the Warren Cinemas variant). The Genesis logo chose the official name for this trailer in a Twitter poll. "Genesis" won with 43% of the vote. The other three options were "Emerge," "Transform," and "Evolve." FX/SFX: The zooming in of the eclipse, done by independent Norwegian design studio Two-Shots Production (now ''Vortex Film). Extraordinary CGI. Scare Factor Medium to hellish because of the dark atmosphere and the Deep Note. This has been known to cause "THXphobia", which is the fear of the THX logo or more specifically the Deep Note. But, this is nothing compared to the Eclipse trailer. High to nightmare for the Eclipse variant, due to the reconstructed Deep Note and darkness, but it's much lower for those used to it and fans of it. The animation is wonderful, even today, and the Deep Note sounds even better than before. High to Nightmare for the 45-second variant of the Eclipse trailer. The eerily longer Deep Note is likely and certain to haunt more than a few people. None to low for the Tex Moo Can variant, the logo is considered hilarious by many people, THXphobics and even children. High to heart attack for the VHS, DVD, Laserdisc and Digitally Mastered variants, because the sudden appearance after being seen after FBI Warning Screen, Stay Tuned Bumper, Different Sound Logo or Feature Presentation ID, which gives you little to no time to turn down the speaker volume, the deep note is scarier. This variant is the scariest version of the THX logo because the deep note is high pitched and sounds scarier. This version will scare children the most, because this appears on lots of Disney VHS tapes, DVDs and LaserDiscs, such as 101 Dalmations. Medium for the Shrek trailer, because of Shrek and Donkey being present, but it still scares some due to the Deep Note. Same goes for the Horton Hears a Who variant. Nightmare for the Buena Vista VHS variant because of the shining and the borders. High to Nightmare for the Cavalcade variant because of the sphere shattering and the Deep Note. Low to medium for the Cimarron variant, the zooming THX may scare a few people. This one's infamous for being recalled due to complaints from cinemas about this one literally destroying their speakers so the original is lost. People have tried to recreate it. Medium for the Horton variant, the crash and Deep Note can startle some people, but it has Horton and Mr. Mayor of Whoville. Medium for the DVD variant, it starts quiet but the Deep Note is lower. Medium to High for the Wings variant, it was the first trailer. It was a simple effort, but nonetheless an effective one as well, mostly thanks to its musical soundtrack, the Deep Note, which earned a reputation for frightening many younger viewers. High to Nightmare for the PAL variant, the Deep Note in the United Kingdom is extremely loud and would hurt everyone’s ears! Low to Medium for the Genesis Trailer, the Deep Note and the Vortex at the beginning might scare some, but it's an awesome trailer for 2019! None to low for the THX malfunction (Ft. Tex). This is intended to be funny. Category:Scary Logos Category:Black Logos Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Silver Logos Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Common Logos Category:Top Pages Category:Scary logos that debuted in 1983 Category:VHS Logos Category:Laserdisc Logos Category:DVD Logos Category:Blu-Ray Logos Category:Loud Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:Creepy Logos Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos That Could Not Scare Zach Elliott Category:Logos that Robbie Rotten likes Category:Logos that Sportacus likes Category:Logos that don't scare Sheen Category:Logos that scare Protogent Category:Run For Your Life!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Logos that scare V of doom! Category:Logos worse than V of Doom Category:Oh No Category:Noooooooooooooo! Category:Top 10 Saddest Anime Deaths Category:Top 10 Anime Betrayals Category:Top 10 Anime Fights Category:Logos that scare the K-Fee Zombie Category:Anime Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that scare Eevee Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Children who act like Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls Category:Children who act like Master Frown from Unikitty! Category:Logos that act like Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Logos so scary You need to build a wall under the Pixar studio and makes John Lasseter so ULTIMATELY MAD he turned into SUPER TWISTED Freddy Fazbear and jumpscared you in the pants, then you cry at 6:00AM, and then Sonic.exe Kills you and then you die! Category:Logos that make Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Buttercup cry Category:Logos that make Sailor Moon cry Category:Logos that make Sailor Chibi Moon cry Category:Logos that make Cookie cry Category:Logos that make Peaches cry Category:Logos that make the Cures cry Category:Logos that make Toadette cry Category:Logos that make the Z-Squad cry Category:Logos that make Chaney cry Category:Logos that make Haemi cry Category:Logos that make Jeanie cry Category:Logos that scare Twilight Sparkle Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Logos that scare Fluttershy Category:Logos that scare Rarity Category:Logos that scare AppleJack Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Dash Category:Logos that scare Spike the Dragon Category:Logos that scare Starlight Glimmer Category:Logos that scare Shining Armor Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior and make them cry Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior cry Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior sad that they they cry for The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that make Bob and Larry cry Category:Logos that make Junior Asparagus cry Category:Do I have to follow you all day? Category:So play nice! Category:Logos that make Dorothy cry Category:Logos that make Ami cry Category:Logos that make Yumi cry Category:Taken from "A Kite" Category:Taken from "Mezzo Forte" [[Category:Taken from the 2002 DVD of Monsters, Inc.]] [[Category:Taken from the 2003 VHS of Finding Nemo]] Category:Taken from the 2005 DVD of "The Incredibles" [[Category:Taken from the 2006 DVD of Cars]] Category:Taken from the 2004 DVD of "Alice in Wonderland" Category:Taken from the 1998 VHS of "The Little Mermaid" Category:Taken from the 2004 DVD of "Aladdin" Category:Taken from the 2002 DVD of "Beauty and the Beast" Category:Taken from the 2005 DVD of "Pocahontas" Category:Taken from the 1999 DVD of "Hercules" Category:Logos that make Robotboy cry Category:Logos that make Robotgirl cry Category:Logos that make Les Piwis cry Category:Logos that make Soleil cry Category:Logos that make Gourmand cry Category:Logos that make Étoile cry Category:Logos that make Radar cry Category:Logos that make Ventouse cry Category:Logos that make Ressort cry Category:Logos that make Peinture cry Category:Logos that make Sailor Mercury cry Category:Logos that make Sailor Mars cry Category:Logos that make Sailor Jupiter cry Category:Logos that make Sailor Venus cry Category:Logos that make The Powerpuff Girls cry Category:Logos that scare The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that make Mila cry Category:Logos that make Lola Bunny cry Category:Logos that make Pink Puffle scream & cry Category:Logos that scare the Pink Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Yellow Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Black Puffle Category:Logos that scare the White Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Red Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Orange Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Green Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Blue Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Purple Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Brown Puffle Category:Logos that scare Baby Einstein Category:3D Anime Category:3D Animation Category:Bad Logos Category:Evil Logos Category:Annoying Logos Category:Funny Logos Category:Logos that make Charmy Bee cry Category:The princesses of Ponyville sing them a Lullaby Category:Logos that make Mabel Pines cry Category:Logos that make Star Butterfly cry Category:Logos that make Anne Boonchuy cry Category:Logos that make Anais Watterson cry Category:Logos that make Shine cry Category:Logos that make Shimmer cry Category:Logos that make Sparkle cry Category:Logos that make Kooky cry Category:Logos that make Cutie Honey cry Category:Logos that make Felicity cry Category:Logos that make Tako confused Category:Logos that make Maguro cry Category:Logos that make Ikura confused Category:Logos that make Kani cry Category:Logos that make Wasabi confused Category:Logos that scare Madame Blueberry Category:Logos that scare Laura Carrot that she runs away for good. Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior that they run away for good. Category:Logos that scare Queen Bee Category:Logos that scare Glitter Queen Category:Logos that scare Crystal Queen Category:Logos that scare Pichu Category:Logos that scare Toodles Category:Logos that frighten The Shy Little Kitten Category:Logos that scare Tootle Category:Logos that scare Bo Peep Category:Logos that scare Matt (Wii CPU) Category:Logos that frighten Joost (Wii U CPU) Category:Logos that scare Bowser and his Koopalings Category:Logos that's scare Maurtis, Rik, Myrte, and Sylvan Category:Logos that scare Party Phil Category:Logos that make Party Penny hide Category:Logos that scare Weegee Category:Logos that make PewDiePie say "B*TCH LASAGNA!" Category:Logos that terminate T Series Category:Logos that scare Dash Category:Logos that scare Dot Category:Logos that terminate Lily for no reason Category:Get through the maze as quick as you can! Dash a little bit every time you find a dash space as you walk. Press any button on the Control Pad while holding 2 to dash! When you get to the goal, you can shoot Big Sid with a Flower Cannon. That means you win Category:Logos that make Cure Dream cry Category:Logos that make Cure Rouge cry Category:Logos that make Cure Lemonade cry Category:Logos that make Cure Mint cry Category:Logos that make Cure Aqua cry Category:Logos that make Candy cry Category:Logos that make Lip cry Category:Logos that make Sumire cry Category:Logos that make Himawari cry Category:Logos that make Rose cry Category:Logos that make Rin cry Category:Logos that make Spica cry Category:Logos that make Arisu cry Category:Logos that make Hatsune Miku cry Category:Logos that make Kagamine Rin cry Category:Logos that make Akita Neru cry Category:Logos that make Kasane Teto cry Category:Logos that make Megpoid Gumi cry Category:Logos that make Megurine Luka cry Category:Logos that make Yowane Haku cry Category:Logos that make MEIKO cry Category:Logos that make Maïa cry Category:Logos that make Tinker Bell cry Category:Logos that make The Eeveelutions cry Category:Logos that make babies cry Category:Logos that scares Luigi That his brother Mario needs to calm Luigi down and decided never to watch it again. Category:Joe mama Category:Logos that make G3 Pinkie Pie cry Category:Logos that make G3 Minty cry Category:Logos that make G3 Rainbow Dash cry Category:Logos that make G3 Sunny Daze cry Category:Logos that make G3 Wysteria cry Category:Logos that make Kimono cry Category:Logos that make Sparkleworks cry Category:Logos that make G3 Sweetberry cry Category:Logos that make G3 Cotton Candy cry Category:Logos that make Razzaroo cry Category:Logos that make Star Catcher cry Category:Logos that make Twinkle Twirl cry Category:Logos that make Skywishes cry Category:Logos that make Scooter Sprite cry Category:Logos that make Loop-de-La cry Category:Logos that make Coconut Cream cry Category:Logos that make Gem Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Forsythia cry Category:Logos that make Seaspray cry Category:Logos that make Merriweather cry Category:Logos that make Starbeam cry Category:Logos that make Cherry Blossom cry